Good girl turns bad (AU)
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: One-shot. De meses de mensajear a convivir en una fiesta que podría cambiarlo todo. Todos los personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP. Para mayores de 18 años.


**Good girl turns bad**

-Deberías llamarlo – Dijo Tomoyo desde el closet tratando de escoger que usaría esa noche – A Syaoran, me refiero, y preguntarle si vendrá esta noche.

Me sobresalté ya que estaba perdida mirando mi celular mientras pensaba en la nada, levanté la mirada hacía mi mejor amiga dudosa – ¿Debería hacerlo en serio?

Tomoyo tomó su celular ya que este había sonado indicando que llegó un nuevo mensaje, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando escuchó aquel glorioso sonido, sin embargo, con la misma volvió a desanimarse ya que al parecer no era el mensaje que esperaba, me dio un poco de lástima por mi amiga, no merecía aquello en su cumpleaños.

-Llámalo – Insistió ella volviendo a centrar su vista en la ropa que usaría.

Miré mi celular, tenía la conversación con Syaoran abierta porque recién le había mensajeado, sin embargo, me armé de valor y decidí llamarlo bajo la mirada curiosa de mi mejor amiga. El teléfono repicó un par de veces hasta que él contestó.

- _Hola_ – Dijo Syaoran desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola – Respondí sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, ya había hablado con él más temprano por teléfono, no entendía porque me comportaba así – Tomoyo y yo acabamos de pasar cerca de tu casa cuando veníamos del trabajo… ¿Vendrás esta noche a la fiesta?

Syaoran se quedó callado un momento, aquello no me daba buena espina. Luego de unos segundos habló un poco incómodo – _No lo sé aún, probablemente_ – Ya conocía ese tono de voz, él en definitiva no iría a la fiesta, y me sentí levemente decepcionada por eso.

-Entiendo – Me limité a decir – Entonces, nos vemos luego – Dije para cortar aquella llamada, ya no tenía caso darle larga.

- _Vale_ – Respondió él y finalmente corté la llamada sintiendo cierta decepción.

No era la primera vez que él hacía eso desde que hablábamos, y es que sabía que era ponerme la soga al cuello involucrarme con un excompañero justo en el momento en que decidió cambiarse de trabajo cuando yo recién tenía un mes en ese empleo, cosas del destino. La cuestión es que Syaoran y yo siempre fuimos buenos compañeros desde mi primer día en el trabajo, pero al enterarme que él renunciaría a finales de la semana me sentí algo mal ya que le había tomado cierto cariño, en especial al darme cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común, empezando por mi punto débil, el gusto musical.

Y es que en estos tiempos no es tan fácil conseguir a un chico que sepa apreciar la belleza del rock clásico como Queen o Nirvana, también que sepa disfrutar de música Indie o rock alternativo como: Panic! At the Disco o Arctic Monkeys, pero al mismo tiempo, sea capaz de disfrutar otros tipos de géneros musicales fuera de eso, como las baladas o música para fiestas, era una buena combinación y fue de las primeras cosas que me atrajo de él.

Aunque el mundo es pequeño, y la ciudad de Tomoeda lo es aún más, y jamás pensé que tendría un conocido en común con él que me advirtiera que debía tener cuidado, aunque también me aseguraba que las personas cambiaban. Tomé un riesgo bastante grande decidiendo fijarme en él sabiendo la reputación que le precede, sin embargo, no me dejo llevar tan fácilmente por cosas que pasaron hasta que conozco a la persona que es hoy en día.

\- ¿No viene? – Preguntó Tomoyo desde el armario.

Levanté la mirada y alcé los hombros – Dijo que no lo sabía aún, por lo que lo tomaré como un no.

Tomoyo me miró con semblante triste, aunque un minuto después me dio una de sus habituales sonrisas tranquilizadoras – No te preocupes.

-No me preocupa – Afirmé mientras me disponía a sacar mi propia ropa del bolso para cambiarme el uniforme – De todas formas, él no se enteró de la fiesta hasta esta mañana cuando te llamó para felicitarte, no estaba del todo ilusionada porque vendría.

Era la segunda vez que lo hacía, la primera fue hace como un mes, ya teníamos mucho tiempo enviándonos mensaje a diario y a veces hablando por teléfono por las noches antes de dormir, por lo que me armé de valor para invitarlo a una fiesta que dieron en una discoteca, pero él me dio señales de vida ese día casi a la 1:00 de la mañana, alegando que tuvo que hacer varias horas extras en el trabajo que lo dejaron exhausto.

Tomoyo sonrió de medio lado y volvió a mirar su teléfono con semblante triste, no era justo que el chico con el que estaba saliendo ahora no apareciera, justo en ese día, pareciera que los hombres que nos rodeaban se habían puesto de acuerdo para comportarse como idiotas, pero eso no me desanimó del todo.

Miré a Tomoyo y le sonreí – No importa… ¡Tenemos alcohol!

Mi mejor amiga me sonrío de vuelta – Tienes razón… ¡Y es mi cumpleaños!

Acordamos en que no nos detendríamos por ningún chico, por lo que fue hasta la cocina y tomó una botella de vodka y la abrió en la habitación, tomamos un par de shots para empezar.

Al cabo de media hora me encontraba lista y sabía que habían llegado un par de invitados, sin embargo, mi mejor amiga era otro caso. Mientras ya yo estaba aplicándome algo de perfume, ella apenas estaba entrando al baño a tomar una ducha, por lo que decidí ir afuera a socializar un poco. Me senté con unos amigos a hablar y me di cuenta de que ya estaba tomando unos tragos, de los cuales me ofrecieron un shot que acepté gustosa sintiendo como quemaba mi garganta.

Se sintió un alboroto porque llegó alguien a la fiesta, supuse que era familiar de Tomoyo, hasta que esa persona se acercó al grupo en el que yo estaba y vi como saludaba tan animadamente a todos mis amigos, no podía creer que él estaba ahí, tenía aproximadamente 3 meses sin verlo.

Cuando saludó a todos en el grupo se paró en frente de mí y me habló – ¿No vas a darme un abrazo?

Tuve que admitir que me puse feliz al verlo y no pude evitar embozar una sonrisa mientras me levantaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente aspirando su aroma. Fue un saludo corto y seguido de eso nos sentamos en grupo a pasar la noche y hablar un poco en lo que esperábamos a Tomoyo, quien probablemente saldría en una hora más.

Hablábamos en grupo, sin embargo, a veces lo miraba de reojo y lo pillaba dándome miradas rápidas, y es que era la primera vez que nos veíamos sin el uniforme, y tengo que admitir que se veía realmente bien con su camisa a cuadros, jeans y zapatos deportivos. Yo había hecho una selección bastante simple, unos jeans y una sencilla blusa con estrellas y unas zapatillas cómodas, había aplicado un poco de maquillaje para verme un poco diferente, y al parecer lo había logrado.

Un amigo propuso caminar un poco en grupo mientras mi mejor amiga seguía haciéndonos esperar, sin embargo, en la caminata y los chistes pude darme cuenta de que se le pasó muy cerca de mí, incluso lo pillé varias veces haciendo jugadas del tipo que me tomaba la mano unos segundos cuando íbamos por la carretera que estaba en mal estado o algo así.

Decidimos volver a la fiesta para encontrar a Tomoyo lista al fin, aunque algo agitada por ser la anfitriona esa noche y porque aún estaba algo enojada con Eriol por no haberse aparecido aún ni contestar los mensajes. Por otro lado, tomé asiento para beber un poco y Syaoran se sentó a mi lado para hablar de algunos temas banales cuando de repente me habló.

-Tenemos que bailar esta noche, por lo menos una canción – Había olvidado que ese chico era un gran bailarín, a diferencia de mí que apenas y me movía.

-Necesito por lo menos 2 shots más para hacerlo – Respondí riéndome – Y que la luz esté apagada.

-Trato hecho – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo y volviendo a nuestros temas banales.

Tengo que admitir que esa sonrisa me seguía gustando tanto como el primer día en que lo vi, eso estaba yendo por un camino peligroso, especialmente cuando cumplí mi promesa de tomar 2 shots más y él prácticamente me arrastró a la pista de baile junto con otros invitados.

Syaoran se acercó a mí y de inmediato sentí como rodeaba mi cintura con sus manos y me pegaba a su cuerpo para bailar, en respuesta rodee su cuello con mis brazos y trataba de evitar a toda costa su mirada, aunque era algo dificil, considerando que somos casi de la misma altura y que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, aunque él se veía bastante confiado, ya que podía hablarme de cualquier cosa mientras bailábamos y cantábamos la canción que estuviese sonando.

Mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza cuando sentía más cercanía y cuando también sentía que no apartaba su vista de mí, eso me estaba descolocando por completo, en especial cuando me habló muy cerca de los labios y en susurro.

\- ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? – Preguntó Syaoran mirándome intensamente, su sonrisa burlona y coqueta había desaparecido.

Sentí mis piernas temblar – Es un poco incómodo cuando te quedas callado ¿no crees?

Él alzó los hombros – Supongo que tienes razón – Respondió volviéndose a quedar en silencio.

Yo busqué sus ojos sin dejar de bailar y puedo jurar que el corazón iba a salirse por mi pecho cuando lo vi acercando su rostro al mío, sin embargo, no se la iba a poner tan sencilla, por lo que giré mi rostro y él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. La música seguía sonando e intentó con la misma técnica un par de veces sin decirme nada, hasta que decidí ser un poco cruel con él.

Justo cuando vi que se acercaba de nuevo con intenciones de besarme no aparté mi rostro, simplemente me incliné un poco para hacerle creer que le correspondería, sin embargo, cuando nuestros labios estuvieron muy cerca enterré mi rostro en su cuello y ahí me partí de la risa mientras lo escuchaba hablarme.

-Te pasaste con eso – No sonaba enojado, pero si un poco frustrado.

-Te lo merecías – Le respondí volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos – Por dejarme plantada hace un mes en la discoteca.

Syaoran suspiró resignado – Sí, me lo merecía – Aceptó su derrota y seguimos bailando.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a intentar robarme un beso de nuevo, por lo que apliqué la misma técnica haciéndole creer que le correspondería, sin embargo, al estar cerca de sus labios enterré mi cara en su hombro y él gruñó de frustración mientras me daba un corto y leve mordisco en el cuello, el cual me descolocó un poco.

\- ¿Me dejarás besarte en algún momento? – Preguntó mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

Yo alcé mis hombros dándole a entender que no lo sabía y seguido de eso acabó la canción, por lo que decidí ir al baño mientras que él tomaba algo para refrescarse. Justo en la habitación encontré a Tomoyo quien lucía misteriosamente más animada y contenta, el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto, y pude confirmarlo cuando me llevó hasta la cocina y me hizo tomar dos shots de vodka desde la botella y luego me habló.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido con Syaoran? ¡Puse ese tipo de canciones específicamente para que ustedes bailaran!

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente para después hablarle – Está intentando besarme, pero no lo he dejado, aún tenemos cosas que hablar… Trato de hacerme la dificil.

Tomoyo me miró con una sonrisa en los labios – Bien hecho… Aunque si yo fuera tú no esperaría mucho para besarlo.

Suspiré, tenía tantas ganas de hacer eso mientras bailábamos, pero no sentía que fuese el mejor momento o lugar, además, lo que le dije a Tomoyo era cierto, aún tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa con él sobre varios asuntos.

\- ¿Qué sabes de Eriol? – Me atreví a preguntar rogando que ya haya aparecido.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo levantó los hombros – No tengo la menor idea, y no me importa… ¡Es mi cumpleaños y hay alcohol!

Sabía que decía eso porque no le gustaba verse débil, aunque por dentro sé que tenía muchas ganas de ver al chico, y no era para menos, no estaban juntos, pero su relación los últimos meses había avanzado bastante bien, no entendía porque en ese día aún no había aparecido.

Tomoyo se fue y yo decidí seguirla hacia afuera donde nos separamos y pude divisar a Syaoran esperándome cerca del estacionamiento, me acerqué a él y digamos que teníamos algo de privacidad para hablar, y él fue quien empezó hablándome de temas banales, aunque sacó algo que me descolocó por completo.

-Aún conservo tu lista, he escuchado algunas canciones – Dijo él.

Tengo que admitir que sentí mi rostro ardiendo un poco al recordar eso, el último día que fue a nuestro trabajo decidí regalarle una lista de canciones que le recomendé escuchar, de hecho, creo que me extendí hasta unas cuatro páginas, pero no es fácil escoger solo unas pocas canciones cuando escucho tantas bandas, por lo que me había excedido un poco. Sinceramente, no esperaba que la tuviera aún.

\- ¿De verdad? – Pregunté sin poder creérmelo – No creí que la conservaras.

-Así es – Respondió Syaoran sonriendo y buscando tomarme de la mano – Guardo todos los regalos que me dan.

-Eso es genial – Dije yo sintiéndome un poco mal por haber pensado que la había tirado.

Seguido de eso se dio lugar una conversación puramente de música y bandas de todo tipo, incluso llegamos a discutir un poco sobre algunas canciones que considerábamos mejores que otras, me encantaba como se daban las conversaciones tan naturales. Hasta que cambió por completo el rumbo, tenía que sacarme todas las dudas esa noche.

-Pelee con Tomoyo hace un rato – Confesó Syaoran de repente.

Eso me descolocó un poco – ¿Por qué?

-No tiene importancia – Respondió él – Sabes que desde que dejó de hablarme en el trabajo lo dejamos así.

Y aquello era cierto, fui testigo en la última semana de Syaoran en el trabajo de como Tomoyo se disgustó por completo con él, aunque no entendía las verdaderas razones, sin embargo, no había que ser mago para adivinar que Syaoran estaba interesado en Tomoyo cuando recién comencé a trabajar ahí, aunque en aquel entonces poco me importaba ya que no los conocía en lo más mínimo.

-Sé que te gustaba Tomoyo cuando aún estabas en el trabajo – Dije de repente cortando el silencio entre nosotros. Lo miré a los ojos – Aunque no sé que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes realmente.

-No pasó nada – Me aseguró Syaoran – No te voy a mentir, si me gustaba Tomoyo, pero no actuó de la mejor forma cuando intenté acercármele, sin embargo, llegamos a besarnos una vez, pero fue todo.

-Entiendo – Dije en voz baja, sabía que le había gustado, pero no que se habían besado y dolió un poco.

-Ya no siento absolutamente nada por ella, es solo una amiga más… Que ni siquiera me habla, pero eso es otra historia – Respondió Syaoran tomándome la mano, pude sentir como una corriente me recorría la espalda, me miró a los ojos – Y hoy no vine por Tomoyo, vine por ti.

Lo miré sorprendida – ¿Por mí?

-Así es – Me dijo seriamente – No iba a venir, pero cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que ya estabas aquí decidí venir para verte.

Aquello no me lo esperaba, he tenido relaciones de mierda y la verdad, creo que ninguno de ellos en algún momento había hecho algo así, que, aunque no fuese la gran cosa, para mi era un gran detalle.

-Siempre me pareciste bonita y una gran chica, pero me di cuenta de que me gustabas justo cuando me fui – Me confesó un poco apenado – El día que empezamos a hablar por mensajes y llamadas.

Le gustaba. Jamás me lo había dicho tan directamente y tengo que admitir que se sintió bien.

Yo lo miré y le di una sonrisa mientras sentía como apretaba mi mano con la suya, Syaoran se puso en frente de mí y me habló – ¿Ahora si me dejarás besarte?

Yo negué con mi cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa triunfal y le respondí – No soy tan fácil.

Syaoran embozó una sonrisa y luego me miró a los ojos – Es lo que más me gusta de ti, que no eres nada fácil, Sakura.

Tengo que admitir que ya me he llevado golpes por ser un poco fácil en el pasado, y quizás por eso no he tenido las mejores relaciones. Seguía sintiéndome insegura y como una niña, y a pesar de mis 21 años era menos experimentada que cualquier chica de mi edad y eso me avergonzaba un poco, aunque no era del todo una santa, y creo que por eso podía darme el gusto de decidir no ponérsela tan fácil a Syaoran.

Luego de aquello unos amigos vinieron a hablar con nosotros y no volvió a decirme cosas de ese tipo. Me levanté al baño un momento y me encontré a Tomoyo en el camino, ya no traía su cara de tragedia, sino todo lo contrario, estaba dando brincos y bailando como loca y cuando me vio me tomó de los brazos y me habló.

\- ¡Ya viene Eriol!

No pude evitar sentirme completamente feliz por ella al escuchar aquello, sabía que había estado desanimada toda la fiesta por eso, sin embargo, ya la historia había cambiado y yo no podía estar más feliz por ella, por lo que celebramos un rato hasta que decidí ir al baño y regresar a la fiesta, dónde me encontré con la mamá de Tomoyo quien me advirtió que en unos minutos cantaríamos el cumpleaños, por lo que prometí mantenerme cerca.

Cuando volví a mi asiento Syaoran me habló – ¿Quieres ir a caminar conmigo?

-La mamá de Tomoyo me pidió que me mantuviera cerca ya que está por cortar el pastel – Dije viéndolo asentir con la cabeza – Pero tal vez después de eso podamos hacerlo.

Él sonrió de medio lado y no dijimos nada más al respecto, nos limitamos a seguir hablando entre amigos hasta que entonamos las notas del cumpleaños pasando un rato ameno con Tomoyo y todos sus familiares. Sin embargo, luego de eso la fiesta se reanudó y decidí interceptar a Tomoyo antes de que volviera a perderse con Eriol como había pasado desde que llegó, mi mejor amiga traía aún el vodka que estaba tomando y me dio dos shots dándome un poco de valor, ella de inmediato recordó todo el asunto con Syaoran y me interrogó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo besaste ya?

\- ¡No! ¡Aún no! – Respondí.

\- ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

-Lo sé ¡pero trato de hacerme la dificil! – Dije mirando a todos lados asegurándome que estábamos solas.

Iba a decirle algo a Tomoyo, pero ella se me adelantó – ¡Me urge estar a solas con Eriol! ¡En serio tengo muchas ganas de besarlo no tan sutilmente como solemos hacerlo! ¡Culpo al maldito alcohol de esto!

-Me pasa lo mismo – Entonces mi mente ingeniosa ideó el plan perfecto – Esto es lo que haremos.

Básicamente mi plan maestro iba de que ella, Eriol, Syaoran y yo saldríamos de su casa con intenciones de caminar por los alrededores, sin embargo, al perder de vista la casa de Tomoyo cada uno iría por su propio camino.

Tomoyo se emocionó y fue a buscar de inmediato a Eriol, mientras que yo hacía lo mismo con Syaoran, a quien encontré en la parte delantera de la casa jugando cartas con algunos chicos, cosa por la que quise golpearlo, por lo que decidí mensajearlo.

 ** _Justo cuando iba a pedirte que fuéramos a caminar decides jugar cartas… ¿en serio, Li? – Sakura_**

Presioné el botón de enviar y fue solo cuestión de minutos para recibir la respuesta.

 ** _Demonios… Puedo dejar la partida si quiero – Syaoran._**

Y fue en ese momento en el que él levantó la mirada y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos, él dejó la partida y se acercó hacía donde estaba. Yo me encontraba buscando con la mirada a Tomoyo y Eriol, hasta que por fin los encontré y tomé el brazo de Syaoran para empezar a dirigirlo a la salida, mientras que los otros dos tórtolos nos acompañaban atrás.

Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino Tomoyo y Eriol tomaron rumbo por otra calle, mientras que Syaoran me dirigió hasta la plaza que estaba cerca de ahí, la cual se encontraba desierta debido a la hora, era realmente tarde, aunque yo sentía que la noche apenas empezaba.

Al sentarnos en la banca de inmediato me atrajo hacía él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, seguido de que entrelazaba mis manos con las de él, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara.

-Entonces – Empieza a decir Syaoran cerca de mi oído – ¿Estamos bien?

-Lo estamos – Afirmo yo.

Y no era falso, habíamos puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, todas mis dudas estaban resueltas, y si, él tiene una reputación de mierda que le precede, sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo, no estoy segura si ha cambiado, pero solo podré averiguarlo de una forma, y la verdad, es que me interesaba hacerlo.

Se creó un silencio entre nosotros y él simplemente se limitaba a abrazarme más fuerte y apretar más nuestras manos, hasta que decidió empezar a repartir besos en mi cara a la altura de la mejilla, y lo miré, Syaoran de inmediato se defendió.

-Solo me dieron ganas de besarte ahí – Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta – ¿Está mal?

Sentí mi estómago haciendo cosquillas – No, está bien.

Syaoran sonrió de medio lado y siguió besando mi mejilla y abrazándome por un rato más, sinceramente me sentía como en las nubes hasta que decidí encararlo – Me gustas.

-Y tú me encantas, Sakura – Dijo él mirándome intensamente.

Esta vez no pude resistirme, ya no lo aguantaba, por lo que me arriesgué a todo – Pruébamelo.

Y Syaoran no pensó dos veces para cortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y juntar nuestros labios por primera vez, era un beso hambriento y sonoro en el que sentí como introducía su lengua en mi boca y la acariciaba con la mía, haciéndome gemir levemente. Syaoran se sentó en otra posición para estar más cómodo y tenerme entre sus piernas mientras me abrazaba y besaba con ahínco, él acariciaba mi cintura mientras sentía su lengua en mi boca… Este tiene que ser por mucho, uno de los mejores besos que me han dado en la vida.

-Tenía muchas ganas de besarte tu último día en el trabajo – Le confesé mirándolo a los ojos, me estaba refiriendo al día en que le regalé la lista de canciones – Pero no me atreví.

Syaoran me apretó más hacía él – También quería hacerlo.

Eso me causó un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, la verdad es que en esos días apenas me estaba fijando en él, pero cuando le regalé la lista de canciones y nos abrazamos en su oficina despidiéndonos, el deseo de besarlo me invadió por completo, pero no tome ese riesgo, preferí quedarme con las ganas, y al parecer él también, aunque en ese momento era diferente, ya que no esperó más para volver a besarme.

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa en aquella plaza, ya que tal vez no hubiera personas alrededor, pero si pasaban muchos autos que arruinaban el calor del momento, por lo que luego de un par de besos nos detuvimos para tomar aire y Syaoran me habló.

-Creo que un poco de privacidad estaría bien ¿no crees?

-Sí – Digo yo con la respiración entrecortada mirando para todos lados buscando el lugar, más privado que hubiese.

Entonces Syaoran señaló una especie de muro que parecía ser nuestra salvación, no dije nada, simplemente lo tomé de la mano, levantándonos de la banqueta y caminando hacia ese lugar, en ese momento ya ni los shots de vodka que tenía encima y todo el alcohol me hacían efecto, estaba en éxtasis gracias a Syaoran.

Al llegar recosté mi espalda en el muro y Syaoran me tapó con su cuerpo, volviendo a poner sus manos en mi cintura y pegándome a él para luego besarme de lleno, reanudando la intensa sesión de besos que estábamos teniendo, y justo en esa posición fue que pude sentir el bulto en sus pantalones chocando conmigo.

Me atreví esta vez a acariciar su lengua con la mía y luego de eso sentí como mordía mi labio inferior levemente, cosa que me emocionó más, por lo que decidí ir por la misma jugada, aunque yo opté por besarlo un poco más y luego tomarlo por sorpresa mordiendo su labio inferior un poco más fuerte que él, seguido de eso lo escuché soltando un gemido ahogado y paseando sus manos hasta mi retaguardia.

Syaoran cortó el beso sutilmente para posar sus labios en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas placenteras, me caracterizaba por ser muy cosquilluda, sin embargo, en esa ocasión no me molestaba, era algo nuevo que me besaran en esa zona y me gustaba, lo sentí dándome leves lametazos en mi cuello y hombros que me causaron una pequeña descarga en la espalda y lo abracé un poco más fuerte. Él volvió a dirigir sus labios sobre los míos dándome besos cortos y también profundos, sentí su lengua ahora acariciando la mía mientras él introducía su mano en mi cabello y lo despeinaba, en respuesta volví a morderle levemente el labio inferior mientras desabrochaba los primeros dos botones de su camisa.

Cuando tuve una vista preliminar de su pecho deposité unos cortos besos en esa zona hasta llegar al cuello, donde lo besé tal como él lo hizo conmigo unos minutos antes, volví a escucharlo gemir por debajo y apretarme contra su cuerpo. Estuve tentada a dejar un chupón o por lo menos a morderlo en esa zona, pero me contuve, todavía soy muy nueva en esto.

Syaoran volvió a buscar mis labios dándome un beso intenso que me hizo gemir en su boca, nuestras manos quemaban y tenía ganas de tocarlo más allá, por lo que me atreví a colar mi mano debajo de su camisa y tocar su pecho sin nada de por medio, acaricié su piel por debajo de la ropa y decidí sacar mi mano, pero en vez de devolverla a su lugar, decidí bajarla un poco más hasta que toqué su erección, cosa que lo hizo abrazarme y luego introducir su manos debajo de mi blusa, tocando mi estómago y la parte baja de mi espalda, pero sin atreverse a ir más arriba de ahí.

-Creo que es suficiente, estamos en un lugar demasiado público como para avanzar – Dije en su oído.

Él asintió y cuando sentimos que nos faltaba el aire y que las piernas ya empezaban a reclamarnos asiento, decidimos separarnos y caminar hasta unas escaleras que estaban ahí, nos sentamos y de inmediato buscamos los brazos y las manos del otro. Syaoran de inmediato empezó a darme besos en las mejillas, labios, hombros y cuello, pero de forma más pausada, causándome cosquillas en el estómago.

\- ¿Puedo confesarte algo? – Le pregunto un poco insegura sobre si decirle aquello o no, aunque desde hacía tiempo que quería que lo supiera.

Syaoran deja de besarme y me mira a los ojos – Dime.

Me muerdo el labio nerviosamente y siento un poco de ansiedad, él me da un corto beso en los labios y seguido de eso le hablo casi en susurro – Nunca he tenido relaciones.

Él se rio juguetonamente – No te creo – Seguido de eso me volvió a besar a con pasión.

Yo le devolví el beso y luego lo corté para mirarlo seriamente – Lo digo en serio, nunca he tenido relaciones.

-Pero ¿qué hay del chico del que me hablaste hace unos meses? – Preguntó él aturdido.

Cuando nos estábamos conociendo no faltó la conversación de nuestras desastrosas relaciones amorosas y, por ende, no pude evitar contarle acerca de uno de mis mejores amigos, a quien hace mucho tiempo no veía como tal, había aprendido mucho de él sin llegar a ser nada y la verdad, todo lo que sabía sobre este tema se lo debía a él. Por mi forma de ser hoy en día demostraba ser segura y no era la primera vez que alguien pensaba que no era virgen, usualmente, hasta que no lo recalcaba la gente no terminaba por creerme y siempre ponían una cara de sorpresa como la que tenía Syaoran en ese momento.

-Nunca lo hice con él – Le confesé – Me enseñó muchas cosas, empezando por los besos, pero nunca llegamos tan lejos.

Y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio, no me dijo nada, simplemente me besó de nuevo, pero más pausadamente y yo decidí volverle a hablar, la ansiedad me estaba matando.

\- ¿No te molesta? – Pregunto avergonzada. Y es que no estaba demasiado orgullosa de eso, 21 años y sin haber tenido relaciones sonaba incluso algo triste y era una de mis mayores inseguridades, aunque, por otro lado, estaba feliz porque no me atreví a dar ese paso con cualquiera de los chicos de mi pasado que, hasta el momento, ninguno valió la pena.

Syaoran me sonrió y me dio un corto beso en la mejilla – Me parece tierno… No me molesta ni un poco.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco y ni hablar de sus besos, y es que estaba realmente preocupada, sabía que Syaoran no era nada virgen y me preocupaba que en sus planes no estuviese que yo fuese inexperta en ese aspecto, sin embargo, no estaba nada enojado y eso estaba perfecto para mí.

Besó mis labios unos minutos más para luego bajar de nuevo hacia mi cuello donde posaba sus labios y lengua, sin embargo, sorpresivamente apartó sus labios de ahí acomodó mi cabello a un lado para quedar mi nuca al descubierto y justo ahí depositó un beso que me hizo gemir ahogadamente.

Decidí robarle más besos en los labios hasta que él volvió a capturar mi cuello, al parecer le había tomado cariño, al igual que yo al suyo, aunque esta vez, lentamente bajó sus labios besando mi clavícula y más adelante mi escote haciéndome desfallecer, nunca me habían besado en esa zona y me gustó más de lo que esperaba.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme – Eso se siente bien, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí – Y seguido de eso le di un beso en los labios de nuevo.

Estuvimos besándonos un rato más, a veces pausadamente, pero más intensamente, pareciera que no queríamos despegarnos el uno del otro, sin embargo, la noche no duraría toda la vida, y yo por desgracia, a pesar de tener 21 años seguía rindiéndole cuentas a mis padres por vivir bajo su techo.

Me separé de él – ¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé y no quiero saberlo – Él volvió a capturar mis labios dejándome completamente boba.

Sin embargo, algo me decía que ya era realmente tarde, por lo que después de tanta insistencia, logré que sacara su celular y me diera la hora, eran casi las 3:00 a.m. y nosotros ya llevábamos más de dos horas ahí, pareciera que había sido mucho menos.

-Tengo que irme ya, tengo toque de queda hasta las 3:00 a.m. y ya sé que estoy muerta.

Syaoran me mira y no me dice nada, simplemente vuelve a besarme, pero esta vez pausadamente y luego me habla – Podría quedarme así toda la noche.

Sonreí – También yo, pero no puedo, por más que quiera.

-Lo sé – Dijo él apretando mi mano – Quiero volver a verte e intentarlo.

Sentí que mi corazón se saldría por mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras y me sonrojé mucho – También yo.

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo el viernes, entonces? – Me preguntó dándome un beso en la mejilla – Tal vez al cine o a cenar.

-Hecho – Respondí sonriente y robándole un corto beso en los labios.

Ese beso se extendió más de la cuenta, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro porque sabíamos que sería para despedirnos, y yo sinceramente quería más de él, sentía que no tuve suficiente esa noche, y al parecer, él tampoco, aunque nuestros labios ya estaban hinchados de toda la acción.

Syaoran se separó y me habló señalando al muro donde habíamos estado más temprano – ¿No quieres un par de besos allá antes de que te vayas?

Y no pude resistirme a esa propuesta, por lo que lo tomé de la mano fuertemente y nos dirigí de vuelta a ese lugar, cuando pegó su cuerpo con el mío me di cuenta que su amigo seguía igual de duro, sin embargo, no podría encargarme de eso en un lugar público, por lo que me limité a besarlo a él y a ser correspondida en igual medida, asegurándome de morderlo lo suficiente en el labio inferior y de besarlo en cada parte que pudiera. Nos abrazamos unos minutos y luego de eso lo tomé de la mano y emprendimos camino de vuelta a la casa de Tomoyo dándonos besos más sutiles en el camino.

Al llegar a nuestro destino me apresuré a buscar mis cosas, incluido mi celular que se había quedado en casa de mi mejor amiga, de la cual no había señales de vida, pero preferí no interrumpirla. Para cuando revisé mi celular pude darme cuenta de que tenía 17 llamadas perdidas de mi padre y sentí mi muerte cerca.

Tomé un largo respiro por estar sobre la hora del toque de queda, sin embargo, una sonrisa seguía estampando mi rostro por todo lo ocurrido con Syaoran en durante la noche y cuando salí de la casa lo vi esperándome para despedirse sonreí complacida.

Todo había valido la pena.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Sé que deben estar algo sorprendidos de verme fuera de mis otras historias jajaja, pero es que anoche escribí este one-shot y no pude evitar subirlo de inmediato, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.**

 **Quiero que sepan que es completamente un universo alterno ya que ni siquiera las personalidades de los personajes concuerdan con las originales, pero precisamente porque es una historia ajena al mundo de CLAMP y en serio necesitaba que fuesen así, espero que no les haya molestado o incomodado.**

 **Quiero agradecerles especialmente a _ValSmile_ y a _cerezo01_ por animarme a escribir este fic y quienes supieron desde el principio el origen de esta historia, mil gracias mis pequeñas y fieles akumas.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido de ustedes y espero verlos en los comentarios, así como también en mis otras historias que siguen avanzando.**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto y pues les deseo lo mejor. Cuídense y hasta pronto, besos.**


End file.
